


Living on Island Time

by mchks



Category: The Midnight Gospel, The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Multi, Omorashi, Orgies, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchks/pseuds/mchks
Summary: After a shitty start to the day, Clancy decides to visit Mercuritaville.
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Original Male Character/Original Female Characters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Living on Island Time

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has it all. piss. himbos. lesbians. orgies. what more do you want
> 
> also, lets hope the tag for midnight gospel becomes filterable soon LOL

When Clancy rolls out of his hammock, he slips on a patch of floor that Charlotte drooled on and falls flat on his ass. Oh, so today was one of those days then.

“Master, are you alright? You fell from a distance approximately 2.15 meters high, and your tone indicates that you may be experiencing physical pain.”

Ignoring the Simulator’s voice, Clancy waves his hands in the air above his head. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m fine, ugh-” He stands up, smoothing out the fabric of his skirt. He notices a small hole in the fabric, and frowns. The moths are back. He’ll have to patch that later, fuuuuuuck.

“Can you just make me a- a cup of coffee?”

“Of course, Master.” The coffee pot on the table begins to steam slightly. “What simulated universe would you like to explore today?”

Clancy just takes the pot off of the table and pours the contents into a nearby mug. The cracked handle shifts under the pressure and Clancy readjusts his hands to take some of the load off. No need to add ‘scalding coffee burns’ to the list of things that go wrong today. Throwing the door open, Clancy sits himself down on his lawn chair and closes his eyes. Charlotte crawls up onto his lap and situates herself there, tail hanging off of his legs and wagging intermittently. Even if his start to the day sucked, Clancy doesn’t fault her for drooling. She’s a dog, after all.

“Hey Computer? Play music.”

The Pyro Moth’s station begins to play, and Clancy nods his head to the thumping of the bassline. Taking a sip of his coffee, he opens his eyes and looks up into the beautiful, twisting sky. The Ribbon winds endlessly above him, and Clancy lets his eyes unfocus as he takes in all the colours and the huge winding path before him. He lets himself sit there for a while, thoughts meandering throughout his head. How is his sister? He should call her. The rose reminds him of Sarah, who used to wind dandelions into clumsy circles to place on his head. Whenever it uses its miraculous power to absorb his injuries, Clancy feels the guilt of debt heavy in his mind.

Ugh. Bad train of thought, Clancy. Think about something cool, like your spacecast.

The Midnight Gospel. He should probably put out another stream soon, but what about? Who to interview?

Clancy opens his eyes and goes to take another sip of his coffee. Right as he goes to move his cup to his lips, one of the birds flying overhead drops an unidentifiable rodent part inside. As he pushes the cup away from his face, the coffee splashes up and spills over the brim and drips down onto his bare legs. He hops to his feet, Charlotte leaping down from her perch

“Shit! Ugh- Ow ow ow!”

Using his skirt to mop up the burning liquid, Clancy pours his coffee out onto the ground and trudges inside. What a way to start the day.

Clancy kicks open the door to his RV, grumbling. Once inside, he strips off the stained garment and rummages around until he finds something to wear. Settling for a pair of his underwear (hey, if his junk is covered, that’s good enough for him), Clancy boots up the Simulator’s control panel.

“Good morning, Clancy. Which simulated universe would you like to explore today?”

Clancy lets his hand lazily swipe across the touchscreen. Hmm, what to click..? Ever since he finally discovered the green oil, there were more worlds in the simulator than ever. He’d probably need to sneak back in there sometime, but Clancy really isn’t feeling like sneaking into his neighbours mansion and possibly getting killed by the guy. What a freakin’ tart baker.

Normally, he’s not the type to break and enter, but after they treated him like that? Especially after they rejected his pie messiah. It wasn't even burnt that badly, goddammit!

He’ll have to wait around until they’re all in the simulators and then sneak in. Or maybe he can just take it from those milking machines? The lantern-heads make more than enough. Probably. The simulator should just make some for him. How was he supposed to know about maintenance? It’s not like this thing came with instructions!

After a moment of angrily thinking about his neighbour, the monotone voice of the Simulator pipes up, startling Clancy out of his thoughts. “Master, you have taken an exceptionally long time to choose a simulation. Would you perhaps like a recommendation? Simulated planet 1946-JB, otherwise known as Mercuritaville, looks exceptionally beautiful today.”

Clancy looks up at the display as the Simulator pulls up an image of the planet. Lime green, with a smattering of islands across the surface. There’s some kind of outcropping that resembles a fruit, which intrigues him. Is it legitimately a fruit? Or some kind of new organism? Clancy lets his mind run with the image of a living lime slice as he watches the planet’s denizens frolic across the monitors. They’re all engaged in some kind of activity, though none of it looks rushed. They appear to have all the time in the world to drink, play, and fuck. God, what a paradise. Wait, hasn’t he seen this one before?

“Hey! This is the one I almost got killed going to! What was with that, dickhead?” Clancy points a finger accusingly at the screen, and despite its inability to feel, the Simulator’s response sounds almost sheepish.

“Ah… You see, Master, while I intended to deliver you safely to 1946-JB, a foreign body blocked your entry, and redirected your route. Although I feared for your safety, I am unable to return you to your physical form without the sounding of the horn.” There’s a pause, and then the Simulator adds: “I am surprised you did not ask me about this earlier.”

Clancy just shrugs. Discovering that you could’ve died in a simulation you had assumed to be invincible inside must just do that to a man. He was pretty drunk afterwards, anyways. “Alright, look. This place looks cool as hell, and I really need a vacation. But if I die in that thing, I’m going to fucking kill you, okay?”

“Of course, Master. I will ensure that this avatar will experience all of the pleasures that Mercuritaville has to offer, minus the ecstasy of death.”

Reassured, Clancy goes to activate all the necessary terminals. He checks the systems on the recording bots, and double checks his destination. Normally he’d just pop in there, but after the mistake last time he attempted to visit this planet, he figures he should double check. He’s responsible, no matter what his sister’s voicemails say.

“Master, I have finished re-calibrating your avatar. Are you sure you do not wish to enable all worldly experiences? My circuits say that the chemicals released into the brain before death are some of the mo-”

“No! I’m not freaking dying in there, man!” Clancy places his hands on his hips. “And can you remove the like, thousand dicks on the guy? He’s cool and all, but keeping track of those is gonna be a nightmare.”

A little loading symbol replaces the avatar on the screen. When it disappears, another version of his avatar appears, this time with the proposed changes. “Of course, Master. Does this suffice?”

Clancy studies it for a while as the avatar rotates, showing both a clothes and unclothed version. He runs his finger along his chin as he thinks. “Can I keep my skirt? I’m not digging the shorts vibe right now.”

“Yes, Master.”

An updated figure appears on the screen. Clancy thinks for a second more before deciding he’s satisfied, giving the Simulator a thumbs up and a “Yeah, that rules.”

Settling down in front of the Simulator's opening, pushing his head inside. When he gives the command to start, the Simulator begins to count down in the background.

“Merging with simulation in three, two, one.”

\---

Clancy is struck with a wave of force as his avatar, now merged with his being, is fired out of the blaster. The pressure isn’t too bad, and as he passes the stratosphere he reaches into his bag, retrieving a pool float and pushing it beneath him just in time to collide with the water in what is probably the best cannonball of all time.

The people on the planet must agree, because as he resurfaces, a nearby couple who are sipping drinks yell “WOO!”, and “TEN POINTS!” as they pump their fists at him and wave. His skin stings a bit from the impact, but he’s too psyched to care. Clancy waves in their direction, shooting them a thumbs up. They both hoot and holler once more before turning their attention back to whatever conversation they previously had going on. Clancy positions himself on his float in a comfortable manner before kicking himself over towards the shore.

Looking around the island, it doesn't look like you can go two steps without bumping into a tiki bar. It isn’t overpopulated, but there’s still a good amount of people milling about. The crowds of people all have drinks in hand, swimming in the nearby water or lying lazily on the beach. The bar has a distinct smell to it, with numerous incense sticks lit in burners surrounding it. Next to the bar’s washrooms, there’s a couple full on making out, their drinks forgotten on a nearby ledge. Nobody pays them any mind, which is way better than bars back on Earth, with their dingy atmosphere and sticky floors. Clancy does not miss having to wear shoes, and especially not when he stepped in Mystery Liquids™ pooling on the club floors. Barefoot in the sand is really where it’s at.

Tossing one of his drones into the air, Clancy looks into the viewfinder and flashes a peace sign. “Hey guys, Clancy here! Today’s broadcast is gonna be a bit different, I’m on vacation in Mercuritaville, baby! So sit back, grab a drink, and we’ll check out all that this planet has to offer.”

Yeah, this spacecast is gonna rule.

“Heyyyy, how you doin’?” Clancy approaches the rhino headed bartender, who has a large lei draped over her neck, similar floral bangles adorning her wrists. She looks up as he approaches, smiling as she sets her own drink aside. Squinting at her name tag, Clancy learns that her name is ‘Rhea’. Clancy shoots her a pair of finger guns, pulling himself up onto a bar stool. “What’s on the menu, huh?”

“Well, I don’t know what you're in the mood for, stranger! But everything good is on tap here, all directly from the people over at Namastex! What’s the best thing you can think of? Anything you can imagine, I can serve!”

The bartender turns away from him for a moment, to toss an orange up in the air before juggling it with an assortment of other fruits that she then juices and hands to another customer. A drunk girl lounging on a nearby chair claps enthusiastically at the display before shouting her phone number to the bartender. Rhea winks at her, but doesn’t write it down.

Clancy taps his chin for a second, head tilted to the side. What is the best thing he can think of..?

“Hm, lemme get, uh… vodka, with a scoop of raspberry sorbet, and... Sprite, do you guys have Sprite? And blend that all up and serve it to me in a baseball cap.” The rhino girl begins to prepare his drink, and Clancy interjects with “Oh! And one of whatever those things are.”

‘Those things’ in question are a large glowing fruit, hanging in a woven rope bag from the top of the bar. She cuts it up theatrically before juicing it on her horn, which is probably some kind of food code violation, but Clancy isn’t some kind of narc. And it’s is very impressive.

She uncorks a small vial labelled “NAMASTEX” and empties half of it into the juice, laughing and shouting “bottom’s up!” before throwing the rest back into her mouth. She then proceeds to layer all the different ingredients together before swirling it gently with a straw, popping in a little paper umbrella, and serving the drink to Clancy by the brim. He cups his hands beneath the hat (which is beginning to leak through) and drinks, pulling away with a sizeable portion of the drink covering his upper lip. The drink makes him feel instantly at ease, and Clancy sighs as the cold liquid cools his body off.

“Wicked… Thanks, man!”

Clancy turns back to the bartender, only to see that she’s now preoccupied with a (completely shirtless and incredibly butch) cheetah-woman who has hopped the counter and is copping a feel as she kisses the bartender against the shelves of alcohol. Rhea’s name tag clatters to the floor as she frantically strips her shirt off. Taking another sip from the sopping wet hat, Clancy hops down from the bar stool. He’ll find somewhere else to finish his drink, they don’t need an audience. Although some of the people at the bar glance their way, it appears that this is pretty standard stuff.

Clancy walks to the beat of the bumping music, climbing up the swirling staircase trailing around one of the waterslides. As he finishes his drink, he fishes around in his bag until he finds a trash bag, depositing the hat inside and tying the top. He’s gotta remember to wash that thing when he gets back.

People rush down the slide as he ascends, and as he gets to the top of the slide he watches one of the many riders go down head first, mouth open and collecting whatever the slide is putting out.

“Isn’t that like, kinda gross?” Clancy asks the water slide attendant, a heavily muscled man sporting a ‘take NAMASTEX for NAMASEX!’ tank top. The man just shakes his head, pointing over to the slide’s reservoir tank where several industrial scale replicators continually pump margarita mix into the large vat.

“Nah, we don’t recycle it. Namastex just drains it into The Pit. Plus, we’ve got all kinds of nanobots working away in there to kill off anything gnarly.”

“The pit?” Clancy cocks an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” The attendant beams. “You know, The Pit. It’s where we put all the trash and leftovers, and it converts it into some kinda crystal that Namastex harvests. That’s how we finance the island lifestyle, man.”

Nodding his head along, Clancy tries not to give away the fact that he has no idea what the man is talking about. “Cool, cool… So I can drink this?”

The large man nods. Then, peering over the banister, he sees the last person crash out of the waterslide, into the pool below. He flashes Clancy a thumbs up. “You can go now, if you want.”

Giving the attendant a thumbs up in return, Clancy hops down into the slide below. Hollering as the rush of gravity takes him downward, he scoops up the liquid from the slide and slurps it out of his hands. And it is STRONG. He’d thought that they would skimp on the booze, or even just make it virgin, but those crystals must be worth a fucking fortune, because they spared no expense for this piece of paradise. Reaching the end of the slide, Clancy finds himself thrown into the air, landing with a splash in the middle of a pool below. Thankfully, this one is filled with water. Margaritas would probably attract bees, or something. Do they even have bees here? Whatever.

Clancy manages to drag himself out of the water and joins a group of sunbathers on the beach. Pulling a towel out of his bag, he lays it down on the sand and stretches himself out, feeling his back pop. It feels almost as good as the real thing, though he should probably invest in some kind of seat for the simulator instead of sitting on the floor. Getting back up after using the simulator almost always guaranteed a good bone crackin’.

Lying there, with the sun’s warmth against his simulated skin.... it’s heaven. This place really is designed for maximum hedonism. His drone hovers above him, occasionally flying off to film another part of the island. A tall person in a hawaiian shirt hands him another drink from a tray, and Clancy gratefully accepts, thanking them before propping himself up on his elbow to sip from the halved coconut that he’s been served. As he watches the waves, a shadow casts over him and he looks up at a trio of people, all holding their own drinks and towels. There’s two women, one blonde, tall and tan, who is wearing a sundress. She has fins decorating her body, appearing to be some kind of semi-aquatic mermaid. The other woman is a shorter redhead, who wears considerably less. She’s topless, and her jean shorts cut off mid thigh. And there’s a guy between them, wearing a snapback and shorts. The man in the middle bends down, grinning before asking: “Mind if we join you?”

Clancy pats the empty sand next to him with a “Hey, the more the merrier, right?” and the group laughs and smiles, laying their towels down around him. Rolling his head on his shoulders, Clancy prepares to lie down again. But the man takes out a lighter, sparking what appears to be a joint in his hands. He takes a few puffs off of it, before offering it to the other two, who in turn pass back to him. Then, he turns to Clancy and says the magic words:

“Hey man, do you want a hit?”

“Oh, uh, sure man!” Clancy stutters, reaching out to take the joint. “Thanks!”

The man smiles. “No problem, dude. Thanks for letting us sit.”

For a while it’s like that, in a comfortable silence. Occasionally Clancy will be offered the joint, or someone will make conversation. The music from the bars has changed, no longer is it the thumping party beats from before. Now, it’s calmer, matching the atmosphere created by the flickering torches lining the beach. He’s learned that the taller woman is named Emma, and the other is Poppy. The man is named Jesse, and they own an apartment together on the other coastline (though, Clancy thinks, there isn’t much of this planet that isn’t the coast).

Clancy is busy staring off into the sunset, thinking about coastlines, and then about fish, and then about whales and just how big they are. He hardly notices when Jesse scoots closer to him, only looking down as he feels a bold hand reach out to stroke his thigh. The scene beside his has evolved in the time he was zoned out, and is it ever a sight to see.

Emma is leaning back against Jesse, who’s hand is on Clancy’s thigh. The other hand is occupied with one of her breasts, as Poppy eagerly kisses down Emma’s chest and stomach. Behind them, he can see a few other groups on the beach, all of whom are engaged in similar actions.

“Hey, man, Clancy. Do you want in? We don’t want to leave you out, if you’re gonna stick around.”

Poppy makes a noise of affirmation before biting gently on Emma’s thigh. The blonde squeaks at this, giggling and snapping her thighs together before pulling Poppy up to meet her lips. Jesse raises an eyebrow. “What do you say?”

Man, how did he manage to forget about this planet’s selling point?

Nodding, Clancy scoots closer to the other three. Jesse, lap now free, grips Clancy’s hips and drags him effortlessly onto his lap, letting the smaller man straddle him. Already hard, Clancy grinds against Jesse as he situates himself atop the large man. Jesse eagerly hikes Clancy’s skirt up, running his huge hands over Clancy’s thighs. “Hey, going commando? I respect it, man.”

Truthfully, he hadn’t thought about it, he was kind of used to manifesting fully clothed. But nobody needs to know that, so Clancy grins and replies with “Yeah. It’s what’s in right now, you know?”

Jesse nods his head at that. “Amen.” he says, before thumbing the head of Clancy’s erection. Clancy groans, thrusting into Jesse’s huge fist. He feels hands wrap around him from behind, trailing over his chest and playing with his nipples. Emma laughs when he gasps at her touch, and Poppy’s hands begin to roam over Jesse’s chest as well. Poppy slips a hand down her own shorts as Jesse turns to kiss her. Clancy can feel Emma’s lips trailing down his neck, and he gasps as she sucks on a particularly sensitive spot on his collarbone. Jesse continues to stroke Clancy’s cock while managing to shimmy out of his own shorts, palming himself through his underwear.

Jesse breaks away from kissing Poppy to turn and dig through the group's shared bag. He pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. “Mmh, give me a second-” He says, untangling himself from the pile of limbs.

Poppy and Emma detangle themselves from the group as well, moving aside to give Jesse more space. Poppy pushes her head beneath Emma’s sundress and the blonde rests her hand on her girlfriend’s head. Turning his head back to Jesse, he finds the man waiting for him. Jesse pats the inside of his thigh invitingly, legs open to reveal his dick. Clancy practically scrambles back to him.

The large man’s hands grab his ass, and one of Jesse’s thick fingers, slick with lube, teases Clancy, circling his hole. He pushes it inside, and when he finds no resistance he eagerly begins to add another. Clancy can feel Jesse’s dick twitch against his thigh as the man prepares him. The fingers begin to move, slowly at first, but with gasps of encouragement they gradually speed up, until Jesse is fingerfucking him. God, he’s so glad these guys came to join him.

Allowing his head to fall against Jesse’s broad chest, Clancy moans as the digits thrust inside of him, grasping at the towel beneath them. When Jesse deems him ‘ready’, he lines his cock up before pushing Clancy’s hips down onto it. Clancy has to bite his fist not to cry out as Jesse slowly enters him. He feels so full.

Jesse eases into him, eventually stilling to allow Clancy time to adjust. When Clancy gives him a thumbs up, hand shaking, he lifts the smaller man gently up, before allowing him to sink back down. Clancy’s mind briefly registers a feeling in his real-world body, some kind of discomfort. But it’s ignored in favour of the feeling of being fucked. Jesse rocks his hips as Clancy bounces on his cock.

Panting, Clancy throws his head back as Jesse rubs against his prostate, again registering that weird feeling in his real body. Only this time, he’s briefly aware that it’s his bladder protesting. Clancy shakes his head, dismissing his brain’s warning. He’s going to finish this, and then he can get up and go to the bathroom. He’s close, anyways, and then Jesse will finish and he can excuse himself. But then, Jesse thrusts into him particularly hard, hitting his prostate, and Clancy’s vision goes white. As his eyes gradually refocus, Clancy can feel his bladder spasm, protesting. Nope, he’s got to go now, and his body is not fucking waiting.

Clancy tries to alert the other man, but gets as far as “H-hey, uh, Jesse- Nngh- Can you, uh, I have to-!” before Jesse fucks into him again, faster, until Clancy feels Jesse’s thighs clench as he comes inside him. Jesse strokes him off until he comes over his chest, and Clancy goes limp, feeling his bladder empty of its own accord. Panting, Clancy looks down, expecting the man to push him off into the sand. Instead, Jesse simply laughs as he pulls out, saying “Oh- shit man, I didn’t realise you had that much to drink!” before he scoops Clancy up into one of his huge arms, grabbing the soiled towel from beneath them, and wades into the ocean. He deposits Clancy into the water and begins to rinse the towel in the seawater, while Clancy attempts to scrub urine out of his skirt.

The two girls over on the beach have finished their own escapades, leaning back on their towels and watching the men wash themselves off. Poppy waves, and both Jesse and Clancy return it, though Clancy’s is a bit less enthusiastic. Jesse scoops water over his chest, making sure he’s clean, before two two head back to shore.

“I’ve got to go,” Clancy says. “I’ve gotta get back home and uh, feed my dog.”

The three beach-goers nod, with Emma saying a slurred “Of course. You pet that dog for me, y’a hear?”. Clancy nods in her direction, promising to pet Charlotte as much as she can possibly want. While he’s doing this, Jesse bends down to slip Clancy a small piece of folded paper. Clancy takes it, tucking it into his wet pocket, and digs around in his bag before finding the horn. He blows it, feeling his third eye crack open and his mind beginning to detach from the avatar as it’s sucked back up into the Simulator.

\---

His head pops out of the simulation, and he gasps as his real body begins to breathe again. Thankfully, his body in the real world has not pissed all over itself, and Clancy goes outside to relieve himself. As he does so, he coughs, and then spits up the piece of paper from his avatar’s pocket.

“Oh shit, I forgot about this thing!”

Clancy unfurls the paper, and in slightly water-smudged ink, there’s a set of numbers scrawled down. Below them, it says “CALL ME”.

Well, at least now he has a reason to visit Mercuritaville again.

**Author's Note:**

> i write fetish porn for myself and others. check out my other accounts
> 
> contact:  
> mochikos33@gmail.com  
> @833t13 on twitter
> 
> also yes. I used mister buffet's initials and birth year for the planet classification name. because i'm a clown


End file.
